שיקגו סרט
thumb|ימין שיקגו (באנגלית: Chicago) הוא סרט קולנוע משנת 2002 בבימויו של רוב מארשל המבוסס על מחזמר באותו שם מאת ג'ון קנדר ופרד אב משנת 1975. הסרט זכה בשישה פרסי האוסקר, כולל קטגוריית הסרט הטוב ביותר. לפי IMDb הסוגת: Comedy | Crime | Musical הדירוג: Ratings: 7.2/10 from 143,719 users Metascore: 82/100 Reviews: 1,002 user | 213 critic | 38 from Metacritic.com הגבלת צפיה: Rated PG-13 for sexual content and dialogue, violence and thematic elements תמצית העלילה: רוצחות Velma Kelly (זמרת ולהקניט שהרג את בעלה ואחותה לאחר שמצא אותם יחד במיטה) וRoxie Hart (שהרגה את החבר שלה כאשר היא גילתה שהוא לא הולך לעשות אותה לכוכבת) מוצא את עצמם בשורת נידונים למוות יחד ו להילחם על התהילה שתשאיר אותם מהגרדום ב1920s שיקגו. Murderesses Velma Kelly (a chanteuse and tease who killed her husband and sister after finding them in bed together) and Roxie Hart (who killed her boyfriend when she discovered he wasn't going to make her a star) find themselves on death row together and fight for the fame that will keep them from the gallows in 1920s Chicago. Written by Debpp322 השחקנים הראשיים בסרט הם רנה זלווגר (רוקסי הארט),קתרין זיטה-ג'ונס (ולמה קלי) - זכתה בפרס האוסקר לשחקנית המשנה הטובה ביותר, וריצ'רד גיר (בילי פלין). עלילה בשיקגו, בסביבות שנת 1924, רוקסי הארט מבקרת במועדון לילה, בו הכוכבת ולמה קלי מופיעה. רוקסי שם יחד עם פרד קייסלי, מאהב שהיא מקווה שישיג לה תפקיד בוודוויל. לאחר המופע, ולמה נעצרת על רצח בעלה ואחותה ורוניקה, לאחר שמצאה אותם יחד במיטה. מאוחר יותר, פרד מגלה לרוקסי שהוא שיקר לגבי קשריו כדי לשכב איתה, ורוקסי בהתקף של זעם יורה בפרד שלוש פעמים והורגת אותו. רוקסי משכנעת את בעלה, איימוס, לשאת באשמה, ואומרת לו שזה פורץ ושהוא לא צריך לדאוג כי הוא ייצא מזה. כאשר הקצין מציין כי הקורבן הוא פרד קייסלי, שמכר רהיטים, איימוס נוטש את רוקסי ואומר שקייסלי היה מת כשהגיע הביתה, ורוקסי נשלחת לכלא. עם הגעתה, היא נשלחת לאגף הרוצחות תחת השגחתה של סוהרת מ ושחתת "מאמא" מורטון, הלוקחת שוחד ואספקה מהאסירים שלה המחכים למשפט. רוקסי פוגשת את ולמה ולומדת את סיפור הרקע של הנשים האחרות באגף הרוצחות. רוקסי מחליטה שהיא רוצה לשכור את עורך הדין של ולמה, בילי פלין, ומשכנעת את בעלה לדבר איתו. פלין ורוקסי מערימים על התקשורת במסיבת העיתונאים, וממציאים מחדש את הזהות של רוקסי כדי לגרום לאזרחי שיקגו להתאהב בה. רוקסי הופכת להיות מפורסמת בכלא מחוז קוק, דבר המכעיס את ולמה אך גורם אושר למאמא. ולמה, שנואשת לחזור אל אור הזרקורים, מציעה לרוקסי לפתוח מופע וודוויל יחד איתה ביום שהן יצאו מהכלא. רוקסי מסרבת, והשתיים נעשות יריבות המנסות להאפיל אחת את השנייה. אחרי שיורשת עשירה נעצרת על רצח משולש (היא הרגה את בעלה ואת שתי הנשים שהיו במיטתו), רוקסי מוצאת את עצמה בלתי נראית על ידי הפפראצי ומוזנחת על ידי פלין. לאחר שנאמר לה על ידי ולמה ששמה לא בעיתון, רוקסי מצליחה לגנוב את אור הזרקורים בחזרה בטענה שהיא בהריון, המאושר על ידי הרופא, אותו רוקסי פיתתה. כשהפפראצי רודף אחרי רוקסי, איימוס נשאר מאחור. רוקסי עדה לתלייה של אסירה אחרת (שהואשמה לשווא) לאחר שהפסידה בערעור האחרון שלה, המגביר את הרצון של רוקסי להיות חופשיה. רוקסי ובילי רוקמים את התוכנית שלהם להביא לזיכויה באמצעות פרסומה ואהבת הקהל אליה. המשפט שלה הופך להיות מופע ראווה תקשורתי באמצעות הסיקור הסנסציוני של הכתבת מרי סאנשיין. המשפט מתנהל לטובתה של רוקסי עד שוולמה מופיעה עם היומן של רוקסי. בתמורה לחנינה, ולמה מקריאה מהיומן רשומות מפלילות שעשויות להרשיע את רוקסי אך בילי מצליח להוציא אותה מהבוץ. פרסומה של רוקסי קצר מועד: ברגע שמשפטה מסתיים בזיכוי, תשומת הלב הציבורית פונה לרוצחת חדשה. רוקסי עוזבת את בית המשפט לאחר שבילי אומר לה שזה שיקגו ושהיא לא יכולה להתחרות בדם טרי על הקירות. רוקסי מגלה לאיימוס שהיא זייפה את הריונה בשביל תהילה. ניתן להבין שלאחר מכן איימוס עוזב אותה, למרות שהדבר לא נאמר חד משמעית בסרט. כשדבר לא נשאר לה, רוקסי יוצאת פעם נוספת למצוא קריירה על הבמה, אך ללא הצלחה. עם זאת, היא נתקלת בוולמה שמוכנה להעלות מופע זוגי עם רוקסי. רוקסי מסרבת בהתחלה, מכיוון שעדיין לא התגברה על שנאתה כלפיה, אבל משנה את דעתה כאשר ולמה מציינת כי "יש רק עסק אחד בעולם שבו זה לא מהווה בעיה: עסקי השעשועים." שתי הרוצחות לבסוף הופכות להצלחה האדירה שהן חלמו להיות. הסרט מסתיים כשוולמה ורוקסי זוכות למחיאות כפיים סוערות מהקהל הנלהב הכולל את מאמא ובילי. קישורים חיצוניים * * קטגוריה:סרטי קומדיה ופשע קטגוריה:ארצות הברית - סרטים